


The mermaid, the dolphin and the shark

by MelTheSugarBug



Category: Free!, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Animals, Bisexual Rin, Competition, Crossdressing, Crossover, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluff everywhere, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Moving, Multi, Older Woman/Younger Man, Other, Past Relationship(s), Please dont kill me, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Romance, Swimming, Teenage Hormones, doggy paddle, host club, hot guys in swimsuits, i want to hug them all cuz their cute af, mermaid, pansexual haruka, potty mouth, zootherapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelTheSugarBug/pseuds/MelTheSugarBug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miranda Turquoise moved to Iwatobi to get some peace and to get over her past relationship with the Hitachiin twins. Soon she is stuck with taking care of another club, will this ever end? Does she look like a babysitter to you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cross over between free/ouran high school host club, their merely mentioned in passing or they will be some meet ups. Miranda left the twins in good term and they ended it mutually so their just closer then ever. It's also a crossover merely for connections purposes. enjoy mina!! :3  
> Gomen:Sorry  
> Chotto Matte: wait a moment

The slaps of my converse against the linoleum floor was the only thing I could as I ran through the halls of Iwatobi High. My friend Amakata had called in panic and had requested my presence at once, saying that I needed to hurry and had promptly hung up on me, leaving me fearing for the worse. I nearly crashed into the doorway of her assigned office as I slipped onto the floor. I spluttered and quickly caught myself on the doorjamb. I panted heavily, my heart pumping into my ears as I knocked on the door quickly.  
“Ama-chan! It’s me Mira-chan!” I called, worried when she didn’t answer right away. I heard the door unlock and I saw her brown eyes peek through the crack into the door.  
“Mira-chan! Come in come in “She said, ushering me inside by the wrist. “Is something wrong? Where’s the fire?” I asked frantically as she started to pace as soon as she closed the door behind me.

 

“I need you do to do something for me!” She exclaimed, leaving me to stare at her in disbelief. Had she made me rush here just for…a favor? I frowned in confusion, suddenly displeased. I swear, that woman. I tucked my hands into the pockets of my short as I regarded her coolly, my initial panic slowly trickling into annoyance.  
“You made me quit work for a favour, Ama-chan what the fuck” I swore and I saw her wince, she never did like my potty mouth.  
“Gomen Mira-chan but it’s a really important matter for me and I can only trust you to do it” She told me, holding her hands in front of her in a begging gesture. I looked at her with my famous blank face. She offered a small smile, the little tiny smile I couldn’t resist. I chuffed and crossed my arms, leaning my butt against her desk.  
“What is it?” I finally asked and her face lit up with a 100 watt smile.  
“I need you to replace me as a swim club’s advisor, they are counting on me but I really need to make this trip and I couldn’t trust anyone else but you” A swim club? I could never run away from any clubs now did I? A Host club and now a swim club. 

 

“ What did do I have to do exactly?” I asked curiously and shoved a pile of papers into my chest which a scrambled to catch, some of them drifting off onto the floor.  
“It’s all in there now I got to go! My flight is in an hour, good luck Mira-Chan!! The shorted brown haired woman called over her shoulder as she ran out of her office.  
“Oy! Chotto matte Ama-chan!” I cried, running after her.  
So that’s how I became Iwatobi Swim Club’s advisor.


	2. Let's Strip!...I meant let's swim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this fanfic will take place right after the Samezuka festival episode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do note that Rin and Haru are already a couple and got together when they both went to Australia. Rin will be Bisexual and as for Haruka, he'll be pansexual.

The gang had all gathered together to head over to the pool for practice.  
“ It’s weird that Ama-chan sensei wasn’t there today, somebody told me she left for something important” A tall, soft eyed teen with brown hair commented to his friends who looked at him in shock. 

 

“Left?! Where did she go?!” a small red haired girl said in surprise. Their advisor didn’t notify them of her leaving. For how long was she leaving exactly? How come they hadn’t been informed of this? They needed her to make some arrangements. The manager of the club, Gou Matsuoka, was doing a great job but there were just some things she couldn’t do on her own, that’s why the advisor came into play. The tall brown haired boy, Makoto Tashibana, shrugged his shoulders helplessly. 

“Who’s going to be our advisor in her absence?” A tall purple haired boy wondered as he adjusted his bag pack on his back.   
“I guess we’ll find out” Gou said, pursing her lips as she glanced at her shoes. She had to admit, she felt a bit peeved at the prospect of their teacher leaving without telling them?  
“It’s going to be okay Gou-chan, maybe she asked someone to replace her” A blond boy with magenta eyes reassured with a sunny smile. The girl found herself smiling back, Nagisa Haruki was always there to look on the bright side of things, which often helped them in many situations where they thought hope was lost. A boy with black hair and eyes as blue as the ocean merely watched his friends chatter back and forth, his face in a neutral mask. Haruka Nanase was content on just listening to the conversation, feeling no need to participate or voice his worry over the absence of their advisor. 

As they reached the school’s pool, they saw an unknown female standing against the wall of the locker room, inspecting her fingernails in a bored fashion, her heart shaped face conveying a blank expression. Her hazel eyes snapped up as soon she heard them. 

 

 

\------------------------------------------Splash Free!------------------------------------------

 

I looked up abruptly as I heard footsteps approach. A group of teenagers seemed to be walking over, talking amongst themselves. There was one wine red haired girl with four boys. They were wearing what I assumed was the school uniforms. The girl wore a navy blue blazer with a cream vest underneath, a small red bow wrapped around her neck with a brown skirt. As for the boys, it was a navy blue blazer with a white blouse and brown pants. The ties color seemed different, maybe because they weren’t in the same grade? Oh god, why were they good looking? Why did it have to happen to me? I wasn’t being professional right now.  
I hesitated on calling out to them, what if it wasn’t the group I was looking for. Ama-chan had only given me their names, not how they looked like. Might as well ask them if they knew about the swim club. I should have done that a little while ago, I was getting hot here even though I was standing in the shades.

 

“Excuse me!” I called to the group, slowly walking over to them. All their eyes snapped over to me. I felt myself freeze and gulped, swallowing back my anxiety with a cough.  
“would you mind telling me where the swim team is?” I asked, silently damning Ama-chan for making me do this. The wine haired girl stepped up with a friendly smile.   
“ It’s right here! Are you a fan?” She asked, tilting her head, her ponytail tilting to the side. A fan? I knew that they made the nationals and all, don’t get me wrong, that was so freaking amazing but I wasn’t a fan. 

 

“Umm no, I’m actually Amakata’s replacement, I’m Miranda Turquoise, nice to meet you” I said, bowing low with a smile.  
“Oh you know Ama-chan sensei?” The girl asked curiously.

“Yes ,in fact, we are friends, that why she trusted me with this task” I explained, stuffing my hands into my pockets, wait ,those are fake pockets, goddamn jeggings…  
“Oh well in this case, I’m Gou Matsuoka, I’m the club’s manager’ Gou introduced sunnily, bowing. I felt like I was going to like her already. The small blond immediately jumped into my personal space and I didn’t flinch, I was used to it, you got to when you have a club that half of the people in it don’t really respect personal space. 

“ Ne Mira-chan, Im Nagisa Hazuki!” The blond said excitedly, giving a quick bow. That seemed to spur the others in introducing themselves. The tall brown haired one was Makoto Tachibana, the blue haired one was Rei Ryugazaki and Makoto introduced the black haired one as Haruka Nanase. He reminded me of Takashi, being silent and stoic as he was.   
“Come, I’ll show you around!” Nagisa said excitedly, grabbing my hands and tugging me towards the pool. I offered no resistance; I knew it was futile with this type of persons.  
I heard Rei scold Nagisa in the back but the blond didn’t seem to want to listen. I was shown around the locker room and the pool. There wasn’t much to see. The pool sparkled in the sunlight, a few leaves drifting at the surface but otherwise, it seemed in prime condition. 

“We all fixed it ourselves you know” Nagisa informed proudly, rocking back and forth on his heels with his hands clasped behind his back. I did a double take when I turned to look at him. Whoa whoa wait, when he got in jammers? I looked up and held back a strangled sound that threatened to escape. There were all, stripping. Oh god, I wasn’t being professional right now… Of Course all of them would have swimmers bodies. I gulped , trying not to stare too hard. 

“Beautiful aren’t they?” I heard Gou utter dreamily beside me. I looked at her and saw the stars in her eyes. I could only nod, utterly speechless. Haruka was the first to dive in, his body gliding gracefully into the water until he resurfaced. I looked on as he effortlessly breached the water, his movements smooth and gracefully like…a dolphin.

 

I never saw someone swim as beautifully in my life…


End file.
